Mine
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Sam breaks up with Freddie, but will he allow it? Why is Sam letting him suck her in while she's singing her REAL feelings? Does anything make sense anymore? One-Shot Maybe some fluffiness here and there


Mine- One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or Taylor Swift, or her song Mine! Love 'em all love!

I sighed, walking into Carly's apartment. "Hey Sam!" Carly said, chirpy as ever.

"Hey." I said, gloomy. I sat down on the couch, kicking off my converse.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta breakup with Freddie." I said bluntly.

"What?" She yelled standing up, looking down at me. "What happened? Did he cheat? Did you? Are you crazy? You're perfect for each other! Sam!" Carly yelled.

"But you hate us together!" I yelled back, ignoring all of her questions.

"What! No I don't! I mean sometimes you're late for rehearsals, or you need me to come on you're dates. I do it because you guys are my best friends, and you're absolutely perfect for each other. I know that you'd do it for me, and besides. What are best friends for? We are one. So none of us are breaking up. No matter what kind of relationship problems, or relationship we have with the person. So, think, please, before you break up with him. If you do, you're making a big mistake of breaking your heart, and his. He loves you to death. Don't break his heart. Don't break your own." She said walking up the stairs, leaving me alone. I sighed.

"Knock knock. I heard yelling, everything okay?" Freddie asked, coming in. I had **no** time to think, this is gonna be hard, so I'll just be my usual, blunt self. "Oh hey Sammy." He said, pecking me on the lips. I'm gonna miss this soo much.

"Freddie, come with me, and everything's just fine." I said, fibbing the last part. We were going to the lake, the water, if you may.

* * *

><p>We sat down and he smiled, remembering the first time we were here. He put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. He kept sucking me in.<p>

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
><em>_Left a small town, never looked back  
>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<br>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I sang-whispered. He looked down at me, and the sun was shining right on his face. His face glowed, and his eyes were squinted. His brown hair, shiny.

_I say "Can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch?<br>The moment I can see  
>yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

I sang even more. He smiled, the sun making his smile even brighter and whiter.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first made a rebel <em>  
><em>of a careless man's careful are the best thing that's <em>  
><em>ever been mine.<em>

He laid down, and I laid next to him. My bottom lip trembled as I caught my breath, and I closed my eyes.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your learn my<br>secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
>You say we'll never make my parents' we got bills to pay,<br>We got nothing figured out,When it was hard to take,  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<em>

I sat up and I felt a strand of hair go behind my ear. I saw Freddie's hand in my hair. He stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb, and wiped off something. I felt moisture…I was crying.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been you remember all the city lights on the water?<br>You saw me start to believe for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been , oh, oh_

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. My breath was jagged, and I put my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me.

_And I remember that fight  
>Two-thirty AM<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<br>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
>'cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<em>

I bit my lip, so I wouldn't kiss him. It was taking all my force not to right now. His lips were soo kissable, and now I can't kiss them. I feel so bad about this. I feel like a jerk. Too late to undo it though.

He's so innocent and in love -from Carly's sources- with me, and I love him, but…I'm scared. Scared he'll leave me. He doesn't know we're breaking up. He's so sweet, and I'm gonna apparently, break his heart.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine.<br>"Hold on, make it last Hold on, never turn back  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
>(Hold on) Do you believe it?(Hold on) Gonna make it now.<br>(Hold on) I can see it, (Yes, yes) I can see it now._

I finished, wrapping my arms fully around him, engulfing what I could into a hug. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine too, Sam." He whispered in my hair.

I feel like a player. I feel so mean. He's so sweet. It's the things like that, that want to stay with him, but I just can't. Something's wrong. "Yeah." I said, hugging him tighter.

"Hey, are you okay? I know you're not a big fan of public affection." He said.

"Freddie, we need to break up." I said. I bit my lip, waiting for the 'okay, whatever, bye' but instead, his face dropped and he looked broken.

"W-What?" He asked. His eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was open.

"Freddie…we have to break up." I said again.

He grabbed my hand. "No! What! Why?" He said, his voice going octaves higher.

"Look Freddie, I really, _really _like you. I want to be in an relationship with you, but we can't. We just can't. I'm really sorry." I said. I started leaving.

"Sam-SAM! No! I, I love you!" He yelled. I stopped abruptly. That was the first time he ever said that.

I turned around and kissed him one last time. "I love you too Freddie." I said, running my hand over his cheek. "I love you too."

"Then why are we breaking up?" He asked, standing up with me.

"No one wants us together Freddie."

"I do! You do! That's all that matters!"

"Freddie! Seriously? I'm even ruining your relationship with your mom!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! You're mom hates me, so I'll fix it by not dating you anymore!"

"She doesn't hate you! If she does, I don't care! _I_ love _you_, and I don't care what my mom thinks about it! She can't control my relationships!"

"Freddie, you just don't understand it."

"Understand what Sam!"

"You! Me! This! I think that you love me! You know I'm weird about relationships and stuff, and love. If I let you in any further, then you could break me! You'd break my heart, or cheat on me, or find another girl, or-or-" He cut me off by kissing me shortly. It became our thing-cutting each other off by kissing them. Being stupid though, I kissed him back.

"Sam. Seriously? You don't have to change at all. I love you just the way you are. I know it's too cliché for you, but you know it's true. I fell in love with the tough, aggressive, strong blonde-headed demon. Yet, the incredibly sweet, funny, talented beautiful Sam. I couldn't imagine you any other way, and if I did, I'd hate it. I love you for you. Mostly your personality, but being beautiful is a bonus. I love you and really, _really _want to be with you. Please-" I kissed him. Cutting him off.

"Jeez Freddie. Thanks. I think I'll keep you around a little longer." I said chuckling, but knowing it was true.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Freddie."

"I love you more."

"Watch it Benson."

I smiled and hugged him. We sat and watched the sunset by the water, with his arm around me.


End file.
